This invention relates to ski pole handles and more particularly to an improved ski pole handle with finger guards.
In recent years ski pole handles of the type which involved a palm grip together with a wrist strap are gradually being replaced by a unitary ski pole handle of the type which has a palm grip together with an outer hook portion which curves over the backside of the hand. The purpose of the hook portion, in addition to performing some guarding of the back of the hand, is primarily for the purpose of acting as a hook to hold the handle on the hand when the palm and fingers are flexed open. In this sense the portion that curves over the back of the hand replaces the function of the wrist strap on the older model ski pole handles. One disadvantage common to both versions of ski pole handles is that there is no protection offered to the thumb of the user.
As a consequence, when a skier falls using such handles, if often happens that the skier's hand flexes open and causes the thumb to project outwardly. The thumb can then engage in the snow and be bent backwards, either dislocating the thumb or causing a fracture of one of the carpals, the metacarpal or a dislocation of any of the joints between the metacarpal, the carpals or the radiocarpal joint. Since it is an unnatural tendency to fall with a closed fist, the skier is unlikely to be able to protect him or herself from such injury.